Current user input elements of user interface devices, such as gaming peripherals, typically have a fixed static feel according to their material properties. For example, gaming peripherals, such as gamepads, are used for a wide range of games and are used for control in a wide range of gaming situations. Despite the great variety of situations in which a gamepad is used in a game, the traditional user input elements, such as joysticks, buttons, d-pads, and triggers, all have a fixed mechanical surface feel that is dependent on the materials that are used to manufacture them. In addition, standard gaming peripherals currently only use whole body vibration to provide tactile feedback to the user.